


A reason to smile again chapter 7 add on

by MaryMcDonnellFan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMcDonnellFan/pseuds/MaryMcDonnellFan
Summary: A little smutty add on to the seven chapter of my story a reason to smile again :)





	A reason to smile again chapter 7 add on

A/N: Just a little smutty add on the last chapter of my story a reason to smile again.

Chapter rating: MA

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Moving off Bill's lap, to stand in front of the couch, Laura held her hand to out and said "come with me"._

Having stripped each other of their clothes, Laura laid on her bed wrapping an arm around Bill's neck and pulling him on top of her. She ran her hands through his hair, as their tongues intertwined and their lower bodies ground together. Bill kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, sucking one nipple into a hard peak while one of his hands tweaked her other nipple. Laura moaned at the sensation, holding Bill's head to her breasts as he lavished them, switching his mouth and hands from one to another. Bill dragged a hand down her body to her opening, circling her clit, and dipping his fingers down to find her wet and ready for him. She moaned circling her hips in time with his hands, as he gathered the moisture at her entrance and continued to play with her clit. Laura wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him a few times as she guided him to her entrance. They groaned when he was fully sheathed inside her and Laura wrapped her legs around his hips, as Bill set a slow tantalising pace.

Bill looked at Laura, the softness in his eyes once again declaring his love for her. Bill leaned down to kiss her, their lips crashing together, and picked up his pace, making sure he consistently hit the spot inside Laura that made her whimper.

Her moans and whimpers increased in frequency and he knew she was close. Bill moved a hand to circle her clit and Laura moaned "frak, yes", clamping down around him within seconds as she came. He groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her tightening around him and a few sloppy thrusts later he was coming as well.

Bill kissed a sated Laura softly and cleaned them up before pulling her into an embrace and softly whispering "I love you".

"I love you too" Laura replied snuggling into his side.


End file.
